I Wish
by mrs.cody simpson
Summary: A girl is madly in love with Edward Cullen, and is hurt knowing that he is just a fictional character. What happens when her wish comes true and she gets to actually meet him in person? The only problem is Bella. Apparently Bella isn't as sweet as she seems in the books. Crappy summery I know:( Just please give it a chance. OC/Edward


I WISH (An Edward Cullen Love Story)

I wish sometimes that I was Bella Swan. That way I could find my true love, find my best friend in the whole world, marry the man of my dreams, and live happily ever after with him and my baby girl. I sighed as I looked out my window where it's raining a storm. I sat there trying to imagine how my true love would come and save me from my quiet, safe life. The thing is when I imagine my true love it's always Edward Cullen, not some guy from my school, not an actor or a singer, but Edward freaking Cullen. My friends are always laughing at me for always daydreaming of Edward and our happily ever after.

"Hey sugar cube," Mom said as she sat beside me at the window sill. "Hey," I muttered as I continued to stare out at the rain. "What are you thinking about? You've been quiet all day." I shrugged nonchalantly, "Can't stop thinking about Twilight." Mom chuckled as she shook her head, "What this time? Edward died in a fanfiction you were reading." I shook my head hating just the thought of Edward being killed, "No! Thank goodness. But I hate the fact that he's fictional. Why did he have to be so perfect, but not real or mine?" Mom sighed, "Sweetie, I'm sure there are many nice, sweet, cute, boys in you school or in this world who are interested in you. You just need to leave the fictional world behind. Start living sweetie. Meet a nice boy, fall in love, sneak out for pete's sake."

I chuckled as I shook my head, "I can't Mom. I can't. He's in every thought I own, every dream I have. When I close my eyes he's there, when I try to talk to a boy it's him I see. He ruined me Mom, and that's because he's fictional." Mom looked sadly at me, "I'm sorry sweetie. Maybe you should just stop reading those books." I jumped up out of her reach, "What?! No! If you do that, if you take my books I will hate you forever!" Mom raised her hands up in surrender, green eyes, like mine, full of sadness, "I'm not going to take them away. I was just giving you some advice." I sighed and sat back down, "I'm sorry Mom. It's just…I don't know if I ever can. He's already carved a hole in my heart for him. It's kind of impossible for me to move on from him. Everyone fails in comparison." Mom pulled me into her arms and kissed my forehead, "I'm sorry sweetie. I'm so sorry."

I cried on her shoulder sadly, feeling the hole in my chest aching, aching to hold Edward in my arms. After a while I wiped the tears off my stained checks with my shirt sleeve. "I'm going to go to my room. I'll see you in a little bit," I said as I stood up and headed upstairs to my room. "Okay sweetie, I love you," Mom said as she stayed seated, watching me make my way to my room. "I love you too," I whispered, knowing she couldn't hear me, but feeling the urge to still say it. Opening my door I made my way to my book shelf and grabbed my Twilight books. I set them on my bed, and flopped down beside them with a sigh. I looked down at them and touched them softly, afraid to mess them up. "Why, Stephanie Meyer? Why did you have to write these?"

Picking up Twilight delicately, I hugged it to my chest. I lay on my back and closed my eyes, "I wish… I wish… I wish I could meet Edward Cullen. Maybe then I could get over him, seeing that he was happy with Bella, and real. Maybe then I wouldn't feel so crazy and different." Slowly I could feel the darkness beginning to close around me. I know that dreaming of Edward won't help me get over him, but he's what always made me feel better when I'm sad. I just want him to hold me one last time before I give him up, before I give up my fictional love.

I woke up feeling sick and groggy. I groaned in annoyance and blinked my eyes open slowly. I looked around in shock and jumped up off the ground. Where's my room? I thought in shock. I looked around me in shock, "Mom?!" I yelled out in fear. "Mom?!" I was in the forest, I realized as I looked at the trees covering the sun, only little bits of ray lights from the sun reached me. I began to walk forward, not knowing where I was going, just walking. I needed to do something before I began to scream my head off like a chicken. I walked aimlessly for a long time, before I heard voices, two to be precise. I slowly stuck my head out of the trees and into the sunny area. There I saw two people I never thought I would, two people beautiful in their own way.

Lying on the ground on her back was Bella Swan. She had her hand caressing his cheek. The guy above her smiling lovingly was none other than Edward Cullen himself. I gasped in shock and took a step back, not realizing that there was a twig behind me. Clumsy me that I am, I tripped and gave a girly yelp. I hit the ground and groaned in pain. "Ow, that hurt," I muttered as I rubbed the back of my head and began to rise. I was on my feet when I finally looked at them. They looked at me in surprise and fear. Fear because Edward was sparkling in the sun. They were both standing now, and Edward had Bella behind him as he stood protectively in front of her. Like he thought I was a threat or something, I thought in amusement. I just tripped over a freaking twig; I don't think he needs to worry, when it comes to me at least.

He chuckled a little and his stance began to relax. "I didn't mean to stumble upon you two. I was looking for… Well I guess it's not here." He took a cautious step forward toward me, Bella looked at me worriedly. Seriously, I thought a bit annoyed now, I'm not a threat. Edward's right side of his lips tugged up a little. "Who are you?" He asked me, his musical bell like voice sending shock waves through my system. I looked up at him in wonder, he was way to tall for his own good. Tall freak much, I thought and held back a laugh. The smile on his face barely there, became a little more. It took a moment before I finally found my voice, "I'm Amanda Wilson." He nodded and took another small step forward. Isn't he a vampire? I thought in confusion. Why is he afraid of me if he is?

He tensed and stood very still, as if he wore a statue, a very beautiful, sparkle, statue. "What did you do to him?!" Bella yelled at me accusingly and walked to his side, lightly placing her hand on his shoulder. He slowly came back to life, whether from her yelling or her touch. It hurt either way to see. "How did you know?" He asked me in shock, ignoring Bella's concerned expression. Know what, I thought in shock, all I've said was my name. Then realization dawned on me, I forgot mister perfect could read minds. I definitely have to watch what I think now, I thought a bit annoyed. His perfect lips twitched, as if wanting to smile at my thoughts. I smiled at him and blushed embarrassed, "I forgot you could read minds, Volvo owner."

He laughed, breaking the tension… between me and him anyways. Bella was still glaring at me, at the moment her sweet brown eyes were full of hate. I had to look away from her, in fear that I would drop dead. Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's waist, and pulled her to him. My heart squeezed in my chest, and it took me a moment to remember how to breath. "Bella, be nice. She means us no harm," He said to her, brushing her hair affectionately off of her face. I averted my eyes from the affectionate scene before me, my heart tore a little more. The whole in my heart ached. "I come in peace," I said after a moment, trying to lighten the mood. Edward chuckled, while Bella stayed the same. "How do I know we can trust you?" She asked me with a hard look.

I blushed, shyly at being accused of being an evil villain or something. "Well, Edward can read my mind. So if he hears something not right, then you can distrust me," I said trying not to sound rude and failing miserably. I sighed, "Sorry I sound like a jerk. I didn't mean to sound so cruel." Edward shook his head, "Don't worry about it. I trust you." I smiled up at him, and blushed madly. He trust me, he trust me. I can't believe it, I thought happily, I had feared they would despise me. He shook his head, "Despise is a word I wouldn't pin on you." I looked away from his topaz eyes, hoping he hadn't seen my giddy expression. He really had a way with words. Bella glared, 'Well I don't trust you. And I'll be watching you."

I nodded, "Understandable. I would probably be acting the same way if I were in your shoes." She didn't reply, just turned her eyes away from me. "We should go Edward," Bella said, ignoring me. Edward nodded, "Okay love." He looked at me unsurely, "Will you be okay?" Before I could answer, Bella replied. "She'll be fine. Come on before it starts to rain." Rain, I thought in dismay. Looks like I'll be soaking all night then. Turning away from them I looked around me. Now to find a place to sleep. But where? I took a step away from them, back where I came from, when his voice stopped me. "You don't have anywhere to go?" He asked me in shock. Without turning I shook my head, "No. I don't even know how I got here." "What do you mean?" He asked. I turned slowly and looked over at him. "I'm not from here. One minute I'm asleep, and the next I'm here," I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

There was a moment of silence, before a reply came. "Do you think you would like to come to my home and explain," His bell like voice said from behind me. I turned around to reply, when Bella jumped in. "What?! Edward, you can't be serious?" She said in a shocked and angry voice. And to think, in the books she seemed so nice, I thought a bit disappointed. Edward looked over at me, a look of curiosity in his topaz eyes, before he turned back to his forever and for always, Bella Swan. "Please Bella, I'm trying to help. She has no where to stay, and has a story that Carlisle will find interesting," He added at the end.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) Tell me what you think please, I love feedback :) And yes, this is an OC and Edward Love Story :D


End file.
